In conventional processes, household waste that has been collected is collected and deposited in a pit. Then, the waste material is roughly crushed and fragmented in order to facilitate incineration or stocking in landfills.
Dioxins, a highly toxic group of chemicals, are produced when polyvinyl chloride (PVC) and other plastic waste are burned at temperatures below 700.degree. C. To prevent the production of dioxins, Government regulations have been enacted. Higher costs of incineration of the waste to comply with the Government regulations have led various communes to pay more attention to the effective treatment of the waste without incineration. Stocking the waste in landfills may cause serious environmental concerns.
An object of the present invention aims at the treatment of household waste without incineration and provides a process and system for the recycling of the household waste.